


Happiness Found

by BookWyrm07



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 3x10, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Matty watched as the her husband, the man she loved walked out with his new family. She held tight to that cord of strength that she'd grabbed on to when she heard that Ethan's cover had been compromised. It was going to be bad when it finally gave out, but by then she should be home. Alone.“Matty,” said a smooth voice with a Texas drawl. He knelt in front of her his arms open wide. The offer was enough. That bit of comfort was all it took. The cord broke. Tears fell down her cheeks as she let the man wrap her in his arms.





	Happiness Found

Matty watched as the her husband, the man she loved walked out with his new family. She held tight to that cord of strength that she'd grabbed on to when she heard that Ethan's cover had been compromised. It was going to be bad when it finally gave out, but by then she should be home. Alone. 

“Matty,” said a smooth voice with a Texas drawl. He knelt in front of her his arms open wide. The offer was enough. That bit of comfort was all it took. The cord broke. Tears fell down her cheeks as she let the man wrap her in his arms.

\---

“It's been a while since we did that,” Jack said with a chuckle.

Matty leaned back putting her head against his shoulder. “It has been a long time, and I must say your skill has certainly improved.” The smile was clear in her voice.

“I know you're tryin’ ta bait me, Matty. Are we gonna talk about what this is or what it means? Because last time we ended up in bed together and didn't talk about it I had to change jobs and reenlist.”

“I, actually, meant it as a compliment, Jack. Your skills weren't exactly lacking back then.” He chuckled. She rolled over to face him, propping her head on her hand. “But you're right about talking. We can't do this again. I'm still your boss.”

“Sounds like you've thought about it, a lot,” Jack touched a finger to her chest, “but what does this say?” She didn't answer. “I just want to know how you feel about me. Is that really too much to ask, Matty?”

“What do you want me to say? That I love you? What good would it do? I won't be in another secret relationship, Dalton,” she looked away, “and I don't think I could be with someone in our line of work.”

“What if I wasn't in our line of work? All I'm saying is I've been offered more than one job training with the Deltas. I've never taken them as I felt more needed at Phoenix, but I think Phoenix needs you, more than it needs me.”

“I’m not asking you to quit your job for me, Jack.”

“I know you're not. You never would. You don't as for anything for yourself. I'm asking if I have a reason to quit.”

“Could you do that? Could you really leave and let someone else watch out for Mac?”

“He's done fine with Bozer, Riley and Leanna, and you could get another sniper, if you needed to. I'll talk to him, but I know he'll tell me to do what I need to do.”

She took a deep breath, “I love you, even if you're an idiot.”

He laughed. “I like to think it's because I'm an idiot.” Jack pulled Matty into a deep kiss.

\---

Mac stood buttoning his tuxedo jacket. Addressing the room full of people, he said “I looked for the right word to describe how close Jack and I are, but English didn't have it. I found it, eventually, though. I found it in a young adult urban fantasy book of all places.” Everyone laughed.

“Seriously?” Jack asked.

“Shut up, Jack this is my toast.” There was more laughter. “The word is parabatai. It means a pair of warriors, partners in battle, who fight side by side. Their bond is unbreakable. They vow to be partners, friends for life. So when my parabatai told me he wanted to retire, and get married my only thought was for his happiness. I thought she must be a hell of a woman to make the mighty Jack Dalton retire, and Matty certainly is that. I've never met anyone stronger.

“Everyone that knows the two of you knows you are perfect for each other. I wish nothing but happiness for the two of you in your life together. I still expect you both to be at game night, though. Cheers!”


End file.
